Riddle me a Mystery
by eemmaatt33
Summary: The Riddle house was shroud in mystery. Many people believed that the ghosts of Mr. and Mrs. Riddle, and their son Tom, still haunt the halls of their manor today. One-Shot Pre-GOF


**Summary**: The Riddle house was shroud in mystery. Many people believed that the ghosts of Mr. and Mrs. Riddle, and their son Tom, still haunt the halls of their manor today. One-Shot Pre-GOF

**Authors Note**: I do not own _Harry Potter_, all rights reserved to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing. This is a not for profit, fan told story.

This story is set before the book, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire,_ and is written in second person POV, from the view of a female OC. There are no set pairings.

A big thank you to my beta, animeluverqueen! XD

Please remember to review as every bit of critique helps me improve my writing.

* * *

**Riddle me a Mystery**

Upon a hill, overlooking the quaint village of Little Hangleton stood a magnificent manor. Its handsome halls were laid with oak, a gracefully curving balustrade led to the upper floor. The open foyer was flanked by a formal drawing-room on the right and a less formally sitting room on the left. Both rooms were always opened for guests and used often for reading, a friendly conversation, or simply relaxing. Outside one could always see puffs of smoke rising from the stone chimney and lights adorning many of its windows. The garden was lush and was the talk of the village gardeners. The townspeople looked to it in pride, as an architectural wonder of its century.

But after the deaths of its previous owners, Thomas and Mary Riddle, and their son Tom, the manor fell into disrepair. Few people wanted to live in a house with such a gruesome history, especially as the supposed murderer still lived on the property. Frank Bryce, the home gardener, was allowed to stay and tend to the grounds of the vast estate, as the police could not determine the cause of the Riddles' deaths.

The rumors spread across the village and the once noble manor was now a horror house of mysteries. The children told tales of the wandering spirits of the Riddles. As ghostly figures forever haunting the halls of their manor, to never pass on until they got their revenge. Several brave children dared to venture inside; on odd occasions, one would even stay the night.

It was a tradition for the freshman of the local village high school to test their bravery by seeing how far they could venture into the manor. This is where you stood now, facing down your fears to enter the supposedly haunted house. You peered at the front door, which was hanging off its hinges, squeaking with every movement of the wind.

"Well, who's first?" A burley boy asked the crowd of thirteen year olds.

A collective silence overcame the students.

"Fine, if you're all too scared, I'll start!" A pompous girl pushed her way through the crowd.

She crept slowly up the driveway of the manor and approached the front entrance. She placed her hand upon the broken door and then lost her nerve, sprinting back to the boy.

"There, nothing to it!" She grinned broadly.

"You hardly touched the thing!" Another boy from the back called.

"I would like to see you do better." The girl scowled.

Silence answered her.

"I thought so."

Soon enough, one boy had entered the house, getting as far as the first step on the staircase. You felt confident that you could beat him.

"I can do way better than that!" You exclaimed.

The pompous girl looked skeptical. "I bet you can't even make it past the front door."

"I'll show you! Not only can I make it to the stairs but I'll go up them to the second floor!"

The crowd awed in shock then began to whisper excitedly.

"Okay then but, to prove you went up the second floor, you have to go to the window where everyone can see you. Unless you're too chicken." She sneered at you.

"Fine, that's easy." You gulped and stepped forward.

"Look out for the ghosts!" She called as the crowd parted to let you through.

The windows were boarded and several tiles were missing from the roof. A tangle of weeds covered the ground, crunching under every step you took. The ivy was left unchecked and had spread to grow over its worn walls. The door swung open as a huge gust of wind rattled the windows. You wanted to turn back but one look at the excited faces around you told you that wasn't an option.

Stepping in through the door, you heard a collective gasp. You swallowed your fear and tore your way inside. The floorboards creaked as you headed over to the staircase, a thick layer of dust covering everything. You placed your foot on the first step, took a deep breath and ran up the rest of the way.

Reaching the top you followed the hallway until you reached the lone door at the end. Pushing the door open, it swung forward and rested against the wall. To your surprise the fireplace was lit. Confused, you walked over to it, passing a decrepit armchair.

"What do I call a little muggles girl who doesn't know when she isn't supposed to be here?" A raspy voice spoke.

You screamed at the unexpected sound and turned around, expecting a man to be behind you. Peering around the room, you couldn't spot where the voice had come from.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" You whispered, your legs quaking with fear.

A sudden horrible hissing came from the armchair in the middle of the room. What you had thought was a bundle of blankets, was now moving! Feeling compelled to go over to it; your legs took you forward to stand directly in front of the hissing blankets. You peered down at it and almost collapsed.

It was the most disgusting thing you had ever seen. Withering around like a baby, you felt bile rise up in the back of your throat, as the creature seemed to pull itself up. Your mouth was stuck open in a silent scream and your legs felt like lead. You couldn't look away.

The thing was small, about the size of an infant, and was cloaked in a black shawl. Its hands were long and spindly with claw-like fingernails. However the monster's face…its face was from the realm of nightmares. Pasty white skin, blood-red eyes, and a shriveled nose. It was hideous!

The creature stopped making sounds and bared its eyes at you. It froze you to the floor as it looked into your very soul. You saw images fly though your head, too fast to make out. It lost eye contact and the spell was broken. You stepped back and then ran towards the exit. You heard terrible laughter echo all around the house.

You made it to the top of the stairs, when you heard something heavy sliding across the floor. Afraid to look, you glanced down and saw a massive green snake slithering up the stairs. You backtracked, passing a couple of broken chairs in the hallway. You picked one up. The snake was fast approaching and lunged quickly at you, baring its fangs. Throwing the chair, it collided with the gigantic snake and took it flying off the banister.

You sprinted down the stairs, stumbling and losing a shoe but not stopping. Running out the door you bowled over a mousy man.

"What? What are you...?" He yelled but you continued to run down the driveway.

Your classmates were gone; they probably dispersed when the angry man approached. Arriving home, you were out of breath and panting hard.

"Hi honey! How was school?" Your mum asked.

You ran upstairs, taking two at a time, and slammed your bedroom door shut.

"That well, huh!" Mum yelled from the bottom of the stairs, bewildered at your odd behavior.

You slowly slid down the back of your door. Feeling your heart beat frantically against your chest, you took long deep breaths. As you regained your breathing, your body fell limp. Crawling along the floor, you slipped into your unmade bed and pulled the covers over your head. _It didn't happen. It couldn't have happened_, you chant silently. The stress and fear, has exhausted you and soon you felt your eyes close shut. All went dark.

When you opened your eyes again you noticed that everything was shroud in shadows. You looked at your alarm clock and jumped. It was six o'clock. You had been asleep for hours.

Your eyes were tired and you yawned loudly into your hand. It felt like you were forgetting something. Straightening your shirt and opening your bedroom door, the memories from after school flooded back.

Freshman class...the Riddle house...climbing the stairs...the monster...swinging the chair at the snake... an angry man...

You stand frozen in fear as your head continued to digest everything. _None of it can be true. There are no such things as monsters who can talk to snakes, especially ones living in the village_, you reason. _It could just be a dream. Yeah, a dream_. You don't really believe this but your mind won't let you accept anything else as the truth.

Walking down the stairs slowly, you felt detached from your surroundings. You had calmed down considerably but you haven't stopped thinking about the Riddle house.

"MOVE!" Thomas shouted.

You jumped aside, squashing yourself flat against the railing, as your younger brother stampeded downstairs. Your heart quickened, as you felt beads of sweat collect on the palms of your hands. You laughed quietly to yourself, from being startled by your rambunctious sibling.

"What are you in a hurry for?" You asked, as you followed Thomas into the lounge room. He plunked himself on the leather couch and picked up the television remote.

"My favorite TV show is on." He rolled his eyes at you.

"Oh, right, I forgot." You mumbled, feeling stupid. Thomas had been watching the same superhero show every afternoon for the last two years.

"Can I join you?" You asked quietly.

Thomas turned around at this question and inspected your face.

"Are you feeling alright? You never watch my show with me." He scrunched up his face in confusion. "You're not playing a trick on me, are you?" Thomas glared harshly.

"No, no! I just want to watch the show. You know, see what you find so interesting about it." You quickly replied.

"Okay, just don't bother me." He turned his attention back to the television screen, just as the opening credits finished showing.

You soon find yourself bored but then hear a knock at the door.

"Could someone get that?" Mum shouted from the kitchen. You don't move and neither does Thomas, the knocking continued.

"Fine, if my children are too lazy to answer the door, your poor mother will do it." She exasperatedly said.

She walked across the lounge room, wiping her hands on her apron. She opened the door and started conversing with the impatient guest. You couldn't hear the conversation but your mother eventually opened the door wide, letting a small mousey man into the entrance way.

_It's the same man! The man you ran into on the way out of the Riddle House. He-he can't be here. This can't be happening. He isn't supposed to be real._

He was an extremely short man, with small watery eyes that pierced your head. When he spoke, his voice was squeaky and hurried; he seemed to be rushed for time.

Your mother walked over to you and placed her hand on your shoulder.

"Are you okay sweetie, you look like you've seen a ghost." She laughed.

"Mum, what is he doing here?" You whispered.

"Now don't be rude. He came all this way over from his house to speak to you. He says you know him. That you ran into him today?" Your mum peered down at you.

"Well, yes but..."

"Um, if you don't mind, could I speak to your daughter alone for a moment? It shouldn't take too long." The man interrupted us.

"Sorry! Um, why don't you two go into the kitchen for some privacy? Ignore the mess; I've just begun cooking dinner." Mum smiled.

"Thank you." The man walked ahead into the kitchen, as you trailed behind.

"Mum, that man is dangerous, I saw him..." You whispered hurriedly, as your mum pushed you forward.

"Just hear what he has to say and then I can show him out. Okay darling?" Mum pressured you into the kitchen.

You walked pass the assorted vegetables and leaned against the counter top. The man closed the door shut. You felt trapped and alone. The man seemed to be contemplating something, he then stepped towards you.

You watched as the measly man pulled something out of his jacket pocket and point it at your face. It was a stick. You look incredulous for a moment as the twig narrowly missed your nose. _What is wrong with this man? Am I supposed to be afraid of this stick he seemingly picked up on the way over here?_ You are about to ask such questions when you spot the look on the man's face. He is deadly serious and, in his insane way, deems that this twig is a dangerous weapon. _Maybe you should call the mental hospital; this man has obviously lost it._

You take a step back as the man begun to mumble to himself.

"You shouldn't have been there, nobodies allowed to know, even muggles. Master was very angry, said he'd feed me to Nagini. I have to…have to…"

_Have to what_, you think. _This man needs help_. You are about to call out to your mother, when the man seemingly remembered you were still there. He pointed the stick higher. You don't take your eyes off it, almost going cross-eyed. You noticed that he was missing his right index finger.

"Please sir, maybe if you..." You're interrupted but the man's face morphed into one of rage.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate. Keep still and you won't feel a thing!"

_Won't feel a thing! What is he going to do?_

"Please…please don't hurt me," You plead quietly. A lone tear fell from your eye and trailed down your cheek.

The man steadied his stance and swished the stick. Your eyes opened in astonishment as the stick lit up in a brilliant green. _But that's impossible_, you realized, _it's almost like magic_...

"Avada Kedavra!"


End file.
